


(笔珍谦)-雕塑的细微刮痕

by purenotfound



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purenotfound/pseuds/purenotfound
Summary: 胡言乱语之二。一颗叫做米迦勒的星星的短故事。





	(笔珍谦)-雕塑的细微刮痕

*

他们曾经去过城郊一个角落里的孤儿院。那里破破烂烂的，蒙着虫子们艰难爬过的灰尘。他们捡回了没人要的傻大个，帮他换上了他们洗干净的新衣裳，他从头到脚白得在一片昏暗的空间里像被拽入人间的新生儿米迦勒。选他的时候孤儿院的妈妈们一定在心中悄悄鄙夷，认为他们没有脑子。干他们那行的正常人都喜欢挑体格瘦小，脾性油滑的种，专选木纳的大个头还是第一次见。

有个妈妈多嘴，在林在范牵走金有谦后冒出了一句不干不净的嘀咕，被朴珍荣反着手开了一枪打中喉咙，血迹喷了半面墙。一群穿着垂到脚踝的灰色睡衣的孩子们对这种场面视若无睹。有几滴血撞到那粉白的小脸上，没人帮他擦去，他也没有反应，他眼中看见的是另一个世界。他慢慢地跟着他们走了。

十六岁的时候林在范让他挑个生日礼物，金有谦没有过过生日，他不知道该挑什么。于是朴珍荣帮他脱掉脏了的衬衫，换上毛衣和一条灯芯绒长裤，他们领着他去了城镇中心。在那里金有谦再次尝到了他喜欢吃的奶油蛋糕，一般只有十五条单子才能换来一角蛋糕。干得干净还能加一块名叫丝绒的巧克力曲奇，拿到手的时候隔着塑料袋还有着刚出炉的热度。

他们坐在铺了暗红色壁纸的餐厅里送了他一条项链。项链上面坠着一块银色的十字架，不大，只有大拇指的一个指节那么长。背面刻了几个字，生硬简陋的刻工让字迹看着模模糊糊。他依然视若珍宝地收下了，让林在范帮他戴在脖子上，项链尾端的链子在他细腻的后颈皮肤上随着动作扫动，十字架被朴珍荣塞进衣领口中，贴在他靠近左胸的位置。他吃蛋糕的时候每吃一口都会低下头检查毛衣有没有被弄脏。

那天天很冷，黄昏时刻云彩的颜色深得像金有谦见过的孤儿院生了锈的铁丝网。他穿着又柔软又紧巴巴的毛衣，牵着一左一右两个人的手。也许十六岁的那天是金有谦唯一活过的一天，他感到自己的身体和他人通过体温溶在了一起，缓缓注入某一个模子里，无论过去和以后发生了什么事都会完好无损地永久保存着。

他二十三岁的时候朴珍荣死了，没等金有谦赶到就在一间小得连棺材都不配做的地下室里失去了呼吸。他没有哭，林在范也没有哭，两个人吸着鼻子帮朴珍荣擦干净身上的血，换好衣服，埋葬在了庄园里靠近小湖和玫瑰花丛的一块地里。金有谦想把自己的十字架项链摘下来送给朴珍荣作礼物，被林在范戴回了脖子上。那一子弹崩了老妈妈的头的左轮手枪延到了他手里，他常常打开盒子擦拭，好像上面能倒映出朴珍荣的倒影。他不清楚朴珍荣和林在范究竟大他几岁，他也可能无所谓五岁和十五岁的区别。他们对于他而言是所有男性可以充当的角色。

他们开了一辆漆黑的老爷车赶路，把朴珍荣和那个庄园遗留在遥远的身后，行驶在雾中也能看见对岸万家斑斓灯火的大桥之上。他在夜里穿的还是白得发亮的衬衫，一头金发染得比林在范要耀眼，飞速驶过好像桥上划过一颗星星。

 

*

 

三个人变成两个人，后来两个人变成一个人，再次变成两个人和三个人。米迦勒则和他的十字架在另一个世界与他的他们永生。


End file.
